


Rainy Days

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo POV, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Shounen-ai, remember mailing lists? this is from a mailing list, sap, this fic is older than I was when I wrote it, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Heero tries to cheer Duo up on a gloomy, rainy day.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the notes from the first time I posted this, back in February of 2001 (poor spelling and all *cringe*):
> 
> this is the first fic ive ever posted anywhere, so i would really appreciate replies. you might find it somewhat angsty (very, very small amount) because ive never written anything else and i dont think i could write a fic that didnt have a small amount in it. this is probly the least i could come up with, which im proud to say, is not very much at all. it does have a happy ending though. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Please note that I was 14 at the time of writing this... so yeah. Beware, teenageness. Edited for grammar and typos.

*************  
Rainy Days  
by NoirAnge  
*************

I sat, looking at the water trailing down the window. Rainy days always make me feel sad. I hung my head, unable to look at the rain splashing on the ground. If there was any reason the world was crying, it was because of me. Why, oh why do I have to kill so many people? I looked up again. The worst part is that I barely feel any remorse anymore. Have I really killed so many people that I don't care anymore? I sighed and got up. Looking at the rain was just too depressing.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw Quatre reading in an overstuffed, if old and worn, lazy chair. I grinned when Quatre glanced up. "Hey Quat. Good book?" Quatre nodded and went back to reading. I reached up and pulled a glass out of the cupboard, padding over to the sink. The tile floor was cold even through my socks. Fortunately, a pair of black sweats and a grey long-sleeve shirt were enough to keep me warm otherwise. I don't like it when it gets so cold I have to wear a jacket.

Downing the water, I left the glass on the table and wandered toward my room. Luckily, there were enough rooms in this safe house for me to have my own. As much as I enjoy sharing a room and having someone to talk to, I like having time to myself as well. Time to think, to just be alone. I sprawled out on my bed and reached over to grab a magazine off the floor. I could hear the rain pattering on the roof.

I was in the middle of some article about drug abuse when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I called, not looking up. I kept reading as I heard the door open and shut, footsteps heading toward me, and then somebody sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hey Duo." I looked up at the sound of that voice, maybe a little too quickly. "I just wanted to.. talk with you. You looked really sad and I... wanted to know why..." Heero trailed off.

I was momentarily stunned. Heero? Why was he- I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard Heero start talking again.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Heero started to get up and I grabbed his hand.

"No, wait. It's okay." Heero sat down again. I felt uncomfortable with Heero looking at me, and looked down at the floor. "I was just kinda surprised is all." I felt somewhat flattered, to tell the truth. Nobody had cared enough to ask those questions for.. too long. I stopped that train of thought though. I was already depressed enough without bringing up the past.

When I looked up again, Heero was still waiting. He looked a little uncomfortable as well, which made me feel a little better. "It's just.." I started, gazing up at the ceiling. "Well, rain always makes me sad. It's like.. like the whole world is crying. I can't help but feel that.. that it's my fault. I kill so many people. I hate it, I really do. Just thinking about how many people I've killed, how many lives I've ruthlessly destroyed, it's.. it's almost to much to bear. I..." I couldn't go on. I looked down again, a little embarrassed. It had been a long time since I ever confessed my feelings to anyone.

I felt Heero put his hand on mine, and realized that he'd moved to sit next to me. I looked up at him again and saw those deep blue eyes staring into mine. They looked different than they normally did, deeper. Less shielded. Like he had taken some of his barriers down. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. Barriers. We all have our own barriers. I realized that I'd let some of mine down when I told him why I was sad. It felt good, though. To be able to open up for once.

"Duo, I want to show you something." I looked up, a little startled again. Seeing those eyes, I just nodded dumbly. This felt so good, letting go. I didn't want it to end yet. "Is it okay if I cover your eyes?" I nodded again. "Put your shoes on, okay?" I did, and then I felt his calloused hand cover my eyes. "Come on," he said. Standing behind me he pushed me forward. We stopped shortly to open the door and then kept going.

We turned left, right, and I heard him unlocking a door. I was hit by a rush of cold air as he opened it and gasped at the chill. Why were we going outside? "Shh," I heard in my ear as we walked out. We stopped and he put his hand down. "Look," he said quietly. I opened my eyes and let out a breath. Before me was the sun shining brightly near the horizon, and only a few clouds scattered across the sky. "It's not raining anymore," I heard as a smile crept across my face. I turned around to thank Heero when he took my hand and started urging my across the field in front of the safe house.

He stopped to sit down on a rock, still damp from the rain. Gazing off towards the sun that was just beginning to sink behind the hills, he asked, "Would you.. like to watch the sunset with me? You've always liked them.. I though maybe you wouldn't mind if I was with you." I looked at him, still looking towards the setting sun. On a whim, I bent over and kissed his cheek. He looked at me, somewhat startled.

"Heero," I said, smiling. "Of course I will." I could see his lips begin to mimick my own and my heart lept. I'd never seen him smile before, and it was like his whole face had transformed. He looked really nice when he smiled. I took a deep breath, feeling happiness spread across my body. I sat down next to him, taking his hand and leaning my head on his shoulder again. The sun was just slipping below the hills, the clouds tinted deep pink and purple.

"Heero?" I ventured, looking up at him. "Thank you. You.. you don't know what it means to know that somebody actually cares. Thank you." I sat there, gazing into his eyes. They were so ddep, and so beautiful. They looked.. content. Just like I felt. I was so happy. I don't know if I've ever been happier than that moment. "Heero, I think.. I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm really glad you did this for me, and..." I trailed off, not sure exactly what to say.

"And what?" I heard him say softly.

"And.. I think.. Heero, I think I love you." I had looked down at that point, somewhat shy, and I felt him lift my chin up.

"Duo? I think I love you too." As I looked into those eyes, I knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. I felt so inexpressibly happy, so good. I felt like I was flying. I had finally found someone, found someone who cared. It was the best feeling I've ever had.

*************  
Owari  
*************

**Author's Note:**

> Did you laugh at the end? Because I laughed at the end, long and hard. I just rediscovered the archive where these were kept, and thank goodness it still exists because my copies died a watery death on a laptop long ago. I just reread this for the first time in probably 15 years and boy... it's got some good moments, imho, but some seriously cringe worthy ones as well.
> 
> In any case, there you have it. My first ever fanfic, I lay at your mercy.


End file.
